cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevyn Kash
Kevyn Christopher Cash (Born August 28th,1984)is an American born professional wrestler who worked for CAW companies such as Canadian Wrestling Association, FOW, TCW, and is currently signed to DIW and WCL, and CCWO (Canadian Caw Wrestling Organization) Early Career (2000-2003) Cash was an honor student in school,his mother,Lisa Andrea Cash, died giving birth to Cash's Brother,Francis Cash,his father was the gym teacher at his school and the trainer of Kevyn's first training facility, he trained at The Funkin Dojo in Stone Mountain, Georgia under his father,David Cash,for two years until his fathers untimly death in 2002 by heart attack,after his fathers death Kevyn tried to train again for another year but, under the weight of depression, quit and vowed to never wrestle again. Returning To The Ring (2005-2007) After graduating hgh school, Cash decided to return to the dojo and work there as a trainer,to his supprise,Kevyn's rother Francs was one of his clients, this inspired Cash to Return to wrestling and continue his training, in 2006 he was signed by WWE to work in dark matches for RAW, 3 months later Cash was pulled over and suspended from WWE for a DUI charge, in 2007 Cash was released from the WWE after failing the Wellness Policy of the WWE after finding marujuana and lsd in his system,Cash was immediatly driven to the local rehabilitation center. Clean,Sober,And the Prince (April 2009-July 2009) Afte a year of rehab, Cash was put back on the free agency market,three days later, he was signed by Canadian Wrestling Association and moved to Toronto With Francis. Cash made his debut under "the self proclaimd prince of punk" Kevyn Kash,teaming with Jared Hass,losing his first match to Matthew Shawn Thomas,who are Kayfabe former best friends.The following episode he won a battle royal and became the number 1 contender for the CWA Cruiserweight Champion. He went on to win the Cruiserweight Championship, but lost it later on and was released from his CWA contract. Caw All Stars Cash was signed by UWF after his contract with CWA expired,staying under the same name, he was part of a UWF-TCW war,when he (kayfabe) claimed that he is still the CWA Cruiserweight Champion after beating David Conelly, Conelly and Kash would feud until UWF/TCW Virus when the fans voted for a unification match between CWA and TCW's Cruiserweight titles,during the match Giovanni, Conelly's partner,attempted to hit Cash with a chair but hit David instead,Cash capitalized and pinned conelly to unify both titles,Cash was then nominated to participate in the 1st annual CAW All-Stars, representing UWF in the Elimination Chamber for the caw allstars championship, Cash pinned DJ Styles and made it into the final 3 before getting eliminated by BlackHeart. Cash was released from his UWF contract and signed with FOW, TWA, and DIW. FOW And TWA (July 2009-August 2009) Cash was signed by TWA and wrestled in 11 matches winning the ICCW championship against Brad Harris and losing to Ponderosa, Cash was released after a month. At the same time Cash signed with FOW but never debuted due to owner James Thomas's Death, Cash was a free agent for the time being. WCL is Born, Kash N Slash, DIW (Present Day) Marco Martin created World Caw League and signed Kash,giving him the name Kevin "the Emo of Extreme" Kash,teaming with Nathan Slash and becoming number one contenders for the tagteam titles,Kash is also a part time commentator for DIW and TCW, During DIW Brawlmania II, a code was shown after a match with Quick Silver and Danny Hardy,in which Kash was promoted to debut there. Canadian Caw Wrestling Organization (Present) On October 7, 2009 Kevyn Kash signed with the Canadian Caw Wrestling Organization. On the October 8, 2009 episode of CCWO Kash made his debut by deafeating Kincaid, after the match however Chris Rock (Kincaid's old Tag Team Partner) grabbed a mic and asked Kash what he was doing here in CCWO, he told Kash that he should not be here and that he is a bad wrestler thats why a few months ago when CWA was around he was released before the debut of the new season. Kash took offense to this and attacked Chris Rock and Commissioner Yankeeboi50 and Owner Shawn O'Conner announced that at CCWO Evolution it will be Chris Rock vs Kevyn Kash in a last man standing match. At Evolution Kevyn Kash defeated Chris Rock. The following night Shawn O'Conner gave Kevyn Kash his MIAB contract. Later that night Kevyn Kash cashed in the MIAB contract and defeated Prototype with the help of Shawn O'Conner and the returning Razor and won the CCWO Heavyweight Championship. CWA Record TWA Record UWF Record *note:cash was stripped of the cruiserweight title after attacking nathan slash ** Dygard vs Kash never Happened due to injury World Caw League Record Canadian Caw Wrestling Organization Record Personal Life Cash Lives In Raleigh, North Carolina With His Brother Francis,And fiancee Samantha and has 1 son. Cash is also real life best friends with fellow CAW wrestler Shawn O'Conner Finishers (in wrestling) Suicidal Plunge (vertabreaker) The Emo Kick (spinning buzzsaw kick) Running hurracaranna Beldigo (Inverted twisting modified death vlley driver) Twist of Fate Whisper of the Wind Title History CWA: CWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) UWF: UWF Legends Champion (2 times) UWF All American Champion (1 time) WCL: WCL Tag Team Champion w/ Nathan Slash (Current) TCW: TCW Cruiserweight Champion (2 Times) TWA: ICCW Champion (1 Time) CCWO: CCWO Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Current)